Naturally Inlove
by i'm with green braces
Summary: Bella dreamt of this guy she haven't met. A Cullen enters FHS and was suddenly popular because of his good looks. Bella's friend Jacob, didn't like Edward. Perhaps JEALOUSY caused it. Bella falls for Edward realizing he was the guy from her dream. B E :"
1. The Meadows

-I Don't own twilight :(

Chapter One: The Meadows.

**BELLA'S POV**

* * *

I was tired, All I remembered was I closed my eyes..

It was a sunny day in that meadow. Trees everywhere, Flowers Springing out of the leaves, the sea by the side made its

whooshing sound with its little waves. It was a very astonishing place actually, but I've never been here before. But on the

back of my mind, I knew I saw this place already but I just can't put my mind to where and when.

I was walking and walking not really knowing where I would end up. I was confused. I kept walking but now, with longer

strides having hopes of finding something or someone who could ease up my boredom.

As I walked, I saw this big red circle between two extremely tall trees. It caught my attention a lot due to its unfamiliarity

and its amazingly unbelievable size. I walked closer with doubt that this might endanger me but I still hoped that it didn't.

The big red circle was getting clearer and clearer until I saw in not exactly, what it was. I kept walking, now with little steps,

and then I realized something.

There was something playing in the background. A sound very melodious that I would pay a million dollars to hear it for 100

times, over and over and over. In my life, I haven't heard something so rich, so creative, so enchanting, so... Beautiful.

With every step I take, I realized that the sound was getting louder and louder. It filled my ears that I couldn't help but

follow the sound. I passed by the big red circle I was focusing at a while ago. I wasn't really paying attention to the circle

but it turned out to be a big red "Titan Arum" which was the largest flower in the world. I shoved the flower aside to go

where the sound was coming from.

Behind the flower was a much darker place, but still, the sun from the meadow beamed through the leaves of the trees,

giving light to the place.

Then suddenly, something moved. The leaves shook a little. It felt dangerous and deadly.

_I froze._

I wasn't the brave type of girl. I was somehow part of the shy crowd. Im not into dating guys and partying till' midnight. Im

always sitting in a corner, with a pen in my hand, drawing or writing, Somehow that made me feel occupied. And because of

my clumsiness, I rarely move around being physical and all because I was afraid that I would be a klutz and make

everyone's impression of me… worse.

Isabella Marie Swan, The quiet, clumsy, and shy girl, (so as described by my schoolmates), is facing her fears for the first

time. I went closer to the leaves the moved a while ago.

_Nothing happened. _

_Hmm. Maybe it was just my imagination. _I thought.

I went back to business. I went again to search for that sound that was haunting me but in a good way.

I passed some more trees, more shrubs, more giant flowers and the bright light from the meadow was showing again. I

followed it. The sound was really louder this time, I feel the source of this art, come closer and closer to me.

I happen to stop at the end of the Path. _I was stunned._

This had been the most incredible view I had ever seen in my life. The ocean not in its usual color but in a mixture of light

blue, dark blue and some greens. It was magical.

The sun was setting, adding more radiant colors to the water. _I awed._

But then something caught my eye.

There was someone- sitting in a big rock, holding a guitar, staring in the ocean. The he suddenly turned to my direction.

_I gasped in shock._

* * *

A/N:

Oh My Gosh! This is my first ever fan fiction and Im really nervous about the outcome. Im really determined to make my story

great since Im a really really big fan of Twilight and of Stephanie Meyer. This story I means so much to me because its my

first so I hope you enjoy and subscribe. I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise. :)

I guess you guys are wondering where Edward is but I assure you'll see him in the story SOON. :D

Im really inspired to finish this story and I would really love your support :D

And oh yeah, The movie is coming out soon and Im really excited!

ROBERT PATTINSON is the perfect edward!

He has the same features as described in the book.

ROB also plays the piano in real life.

He composed "Bella's Lulluby" for the movie.

:D

MEEE SO EXCITED!! :)

* * *

TRIVIA QUESTION:

What is the name of Edward's biological mother? :D

(you can answer in any way you wish, in reviews or personal messaging)

If you would send the right answer before I get finished with Chapter Two,

I would put your names there for being such Twilight lovers like me :)

* * *

Song of the Chapter.

- I know its silly but I love music and writing so, I probably woul put stuff like these here. :D

Realize

by Colbie Caillat

Verse 1:  
Take time to realize,  
That your worth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you

Chorus:  
If you just realize what I've just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

Verse 2:  
Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
That this all can pass by  
Didn't I didn't I tell you  
Refrain:  
But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you.

Chorus:  
If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realized what I've just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.

Verse 3:  
It's not that the same  
No it's never the sa-a-ame  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you 'd meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

Chorus:  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder no-o-w

Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh...

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
Realize, realize

I don't know but I just love the meaning of this song.. :)

* * *

ANYWAY, I have to get busy writing Chapter 2 so, I really Hope you Subscribe!

:D

Take care you guys!

xoxo,

Eeya :D


	2. The Beach

-I don't own twilight :(

* * *

BEFORE ANYTHING..

I would like to congratulate bluerocker74, evilsmirk, kasai13, twilight is my only life and totties for giving the correct answer on the Chapter1 trivia. CONGRATS AGAIN! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BEACH**

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Dad, do we really have to move?" I asked my father, Carlisle.

"Yes we do son, It's much safer" My dad replied.

"What? I really don't get it. Why we move every quarter of the year and the only excuse you give me is that it's safer. Come on dad, I barely understand!" I almost

shouted.

"Edward, you have to understand that I can't tell you what's going on until your 18th birthday. Okay son? Just a few more months" He replied calmly.

The plane started to move. And I knew it; a new life once more is Ahead of me. There in Forks.

"PLANE TO FORKS IS NOW TAKING OFF" The attendant said in her microphone.

10 Minutes had passed since the take off. I've been trying to imagine my new life in Forks. Carlisle told me that we were going to stop our routine of moving. He said

this was the last.

I sighed to the thought of a new school, a new house, new people, and new faces. I sighed once more.

I stared out the window of the Plane and I suddenly felt tired. The ride was going to take 10 hours. I probably should sleep with the long time span. I started to count

sheep by the plane window, substituting the fluffy clouds into little sheep's with hairy fur.

..

One, two, three… They all went. It didn't take long when my eyelids suddenly fell, bringing me to a deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was suddenly standing on sand. I looked around me and saw a very beautiful ocean upfront. On my back were big and beautiful trees. I

walked towards the shore. Then I found A big rock and sat on it.

.

_I was alone._

.

I felt really sad that I was alone, because back on my schools, I was always the center of attention especially to the girls because they find me very good-looking. But

believe it or not, I'm single. It's not obvious but I'm still waiting for my perfect princess to walk into my life. I would like to experience true love, just like my father and

my mother. As soon as they saw each other, they knew that they belong together... Fore eternity.

While sitting, I saw this very beautiful guitar. It was one of a kind. The varnishing was perfect, the patterns at the sides were gorgeous. I grabbed it hesitantly

because I knew it wasn't mine. Since I was a child, I was a music lover. I play the piano, the violin, and the guitar. When I'm alone at home, I spend my time writing

musical pieces. I just finished my 10-month Guitar project that I have been working very hard on.

_Its time to play the whole song for the first time._ I held the guitar firmly in my hands while sitting in the big rock. I pressed the First chord then started to strum.

_Wow, I didn't know it would sound so beautiful..._

I kept playing. Somehow, It seems relaxing and I enjoy it very much. This is art. Art coming from me and this guitar I am holding. It felt good..

I stared into the beautiful ocean, how astonishing.

I played my piece while looking at the view in front of me.

There was no reason actually for writing this Song but I know someday I would use it or somehow, play it for someone.

Minutes passed and I didn't even notice. Time wasn't that much important to me right now. The only thing im interested in right now is this sound coming from this

beautiful guitar.

I strummed and strummed.

My thoughts were disturbed when I felt someone looking from behind me. I thought I was alone so I didn't bother looking but the feeling was still there. It was like

saying to my ear,

TURN AROUND. TURN AROUND. TURN AROUND.

And so I did. There was this girl, standing just a short distance from me.

It looked like she gasped by the sight of me. I was shocked too, It meant that I wasn't alone after all…

I stared at her for a very long time. It didn't take me too long to realize her beautiful chocolate brown eyes glistening in the sunlight, her not so long mahogany hair

flying freely from the breeze. She was not so tall but she was indeed petite. I was sure, She was very beautiful.

I stopped playing and I placed the Guitar above the rocks. I stood up from my seat and I started to walk towards her.

* * *

A/N:

I cant believe it! Im still nervous. haha, thanks to those people who reviewed! A HUG FOR YOU :D

This story is gonna get better, I PROMISE! :)

Keep reading you guys!

and take care! :)

xoxo,

Eeya :)

* * *

Song of the Chapter :)

I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS.

Gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

This mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It lookds like love has finally found me

In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Repeat

I love the song :)

* * *

Guys! just wait for chapter 3 okay? :D

I'll keep posting! :D


	3. Was it just a Dream?

- I dont own Twilight :(

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: WAS IT JUST A DREAM? **

.**BELLA'S POV**

He's stopped playing. It was kind of disappointing for the sound to come to an end.

He suddenly stood up.

_OH NO._

I tried to hide my panicking face and I was unbelievably successful. He got closer and closer to where I was standing. As he walked slowly towards me, He never left

His beautiful Topaz eyes from mine. We were staring at each other, waiting for what would happen or what I would say when he reaches me. As he got nearer, I

could see his features very clearly. He had the most beautiful topaz eyes in the world, His nose was perfectly shaped and his lips were enchanting. It had a hint of red

and it complimented his face. His body was muscular but not too much. His reddish-brown hair fitted perfectly with his Pale white skin. He was gorgeous.

"Hello?" He said with a perfect velvet voice. I was surprised.

"Um, was that you playing?" It was the first thing I thought to say.

_SHOOT._ I suddenly realized that it was a very stupid question. We were the only people here in this Meadow and It couldn't have been anyone else. Besides, he was

holding a god damn guitar; it was obvious that he played that song.

"Yeah, you like it?" There goes his irresistible velvet voice again.

"Absolutely, that was really amazing" I said then I suddenly smiled. He smiled as well, showing his perfect white teeth. It gleamed in the light so beautifully, that I

was now too impressed by his perfection.

He reached out his hand offering me a hand shake. He seemed very friendly and kind. He was all too perfect to even be my prince charming. I don't know why but

suddenly I Felt …he was the type of guy that I would love to share my first ever experience with Romance.

I was very eager to shake his hand, feel his skin on mine. But it felt embarrassing to show him how much I would like to feel the touch of a perfect hand on my not so

perfect hand.

_Then warm blood suddenly rose to my cheeks. I was blushing._

He seemed to notice, he chuckled softly then smiled a crooked smile, more like a smirk smile.

He looks so good especially with his smile, his unique, one of a kind crooked smile. It somehow makes me want to hyperventilate.

I held up my hand, very ready to shake his. Our hands were only centimeters away.

Finally, I grabbed his hand and shook it.

_It felt really nice. _

But Wait! Something's wrong! something's happening!! I can't see exactly what, but I see light, and lots of it! It beamed from where the guy was standing. The bright

light blinded me, making me fall, and my bottoms on the ground.

_Our hands were now apart._

From my distance, I could now stare at the brightness. My perfect prince was slowly dissolving with the light. There was another wild explosion of light making my

eyes close involuntarily, making me unaware of the happenings just a few inches from me. I slowly opened my eyes with caution that the strong light could still be

beaming. I looked at the spot and I realized…

_No more light. No more danger… No more prince._

He wasn't there anymore.

I went to the place where he stood just to check. He was gone…

I suddenly fell on my knees to the ground, looking at the path, that lifeless path except for mine. A light beamed once more now much much brighter.

It came to me that It was sunlight, beaming from the window beside my bed.

I rubbed my eyes with my two fingers curled up.

_It was just a dream. _ I thought to myself.

There really was no light, no danger… and no prince.

I stared at the orange wall on one side of my room then it all came back to me. The colors of the walls were the same as the color of the guy's eyes, beautiful topaz,

shimmering in the sunlight. Then piece by piece, the dream was now fully carved into my memory.

The song, the guy, the meadow, the beach, everything, I can recall with full details.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. It was my dad, Charlie.

"Bella dear, you better get ready for school!" Charlie called then he went down.

I went out of my room, carrying a basket of bathroom apparatuses, since me and my dad shared only one bathroom. As I walked through the hall just outside my

room, I suddenly remembered that guy's face and it made me smile.

While taking a shower, I hummed the tune from the guy's song. It made my bath, well, more exciting :)

But I really hated one thing about my dream. I forgot to ask his name. I can't keep addressing him as "the guy".

I started to get dress for school. It was the first day of the 2nd semester. I tried on different clothes like my purple dress shirt that didn't fit me well today. My blue off

shoulder blouse wasn't good for this day either so I just ended up with my Yellow shirt and jeans. I grabbed my bag from my desk, kissed Charlie goodbye, and

headed straight for my truck. I wouldn't want to be late for my first day in second semester.

As I drove to the familiar roads which were the way to my school, I kept humming "the guy's" song. I even turned off the radio to concentrate on his song on my mind.

I arrived FHS (Forks High School) Bounds to the parking lot. I was surprised when I saw my besfriend Jacob standing there on my usual parking spot leaning on the

car next to him. I never really understood why but I think Jacob likes me, but I'm not saying in the best friend way but I think he likes me in the other way, like the

relationship stuff. I was very interested with being friends with him but I'm not interested with being his girlfriend. I know it would ruin our good friendship somehow.

I went out of my truck still the smile from my dream plastered on my face.

"Hey Bella! You seem very happy today," Jacob greeted me,

"May I walk you to your first class?" He offered. I hoped he meant, friends walking their friends to class.

"Um sure" I answered with a reassuring smile.

We entered the school campus. Nothing had changed. not one bit. Except for the new student everyone was murmuring about. I even saw a girl outside the

school building, squeeling and blabbing about this Edward Cullen.

We were walking down the hallway when I saw this transferee everyone's been talking about.

_Hmm, he isn't bad looking alright. _ _Actually, he was dazzling and irresistably handsome. I suddenly smiled, _

He had very beautiful topaz eyes and-

_I gasped with my eyes widening._

_IMPOSSIBLE._

* * *

A/N:

Okay, that was kind of a long chapter. haha :))

It was longer that the 1st and the 2nd one..

Thanks guys for those who reviewed! Thanks alot :D

Im actually enjoying this, writing a story about Edward, Bella and Jacob from the most beautiful books Ive ever read.

I hope your enjoying this as much as I do! :)

* * *

Song of the Chapter:)

NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW

Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that Ive found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that Im feeling for you

Let 'em say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Dont ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

chorus  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

Im so glad I found you  
Im not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what Im gonna do

Let em say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Dont ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

Ooh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey

chorus 2  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no

Hey baby, I know, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us now yeah.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 4! :D


	4. First Day

Chapter 4: First day.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV.**

"Edward, wake up." My dad called up on me.

"Huh? Uh, what's happening?" I answered half-awake.

"We're here. In Forks; our new home. Son, Get ready, we'll be boarding off the plane any minute now." My dad told me.

"Oh. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About 2 hours son. Your neck probably hurts right now." He said.

I popped my neck and god damn it hurts.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

_Wow. What a dream. _

_Shit. I forgot to ask her name._

_I can't remember what she looks like. GOD HELP ME._

_Just those eyes.. Engraved in my memory._

_Could I dream about her again tonight? Maybe.. not. Uh, this is hopeless._

_To be honest, since that moment, those eyes mained my life._

_My thoughts went straight to her._

_I hope she's not just a dreamgirl, I hope she's my GIRL in real life._

_I'd seriously pay a million bucks to see those eyes again._

I fixed my things and rode our new car to our new home.

"Dad, today's our first day of school. Actually, first day of the 2nd semester." I reminded him.

"Son, I know that. You're gonna do fine okay? Just like you always do." He reassured me with a fatherly smile.

Oh and yeah, we arrived Forks at around 1 in the morning. It's been 2 hours since we've been in the car. The airport's a bit far away from our

house. Actually, our house Is far from anything in Forks. I think it's located in the middle of the Tayanne Forest. We've passed different houses,

small, tall, old and beautiful houses. Hospitals, Police stations and restaurants. I didn't know Forks was such a small town.

Well, I knew it was small but not this small.

It was oddly dark here and a bit drizzly. From all the towns we've moved in, this was the dullest and raniest.

I don't really know why Carlisle and Esme always choose to move to places like these. I hope for once we move so someplace sunny. Like bright

and hot Phoenix. I've always dreamt of going there. Actually, Living there would be glorious.

"Son, look at our new house, isn't it beautiful?" My mom, Esme shoved me off my thoughts.

Then there, I had my first look at my new permanent home. I gotta hand it to you but it's beautiful. It was white and peaceful, it had a lot of big

glassed windows which brought a little life to the house.

"Yeah mom, It's nice." I told my mom.

"Edward, your room's on the last door on the 2nd floor. The big white door there, it's yours. Keep it, love it, maintain it. Okay?" My mom told me

then kissed me in the forehead before going inside the house before anyone does.

_Ugh. I hate it when they treat me like a baby. Come on, I'm 17. In just a few months I'm turning 18. Couldn't they notice I'm not a little boy anymore?_

Then I went inside the house.

It was big.

The staircase was wide and it had red velvet carpet on it. I know my mom has taste. Especially in homes. She loves to keep it clean and in order.

I went up the staircase and directly to my room.

I had to get ready for the first day. I was a bit nervous.

Carlisle furnished my room just the way I like it. Simple and classy.

There was a big white bed and big white grand piano. _Wow, that's awesome._

By the balcony, a new classy acoustic guitar was sitting. It looked like the beautiful guitar from my dream.. then I had a sudden flashback.

I CAN REMEMBER EVERYTHING!

The meadow. The guitar. The big rock. The light.

But, but- the girl. I still can't remember what she looks like. Just her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. I thought hard but I really can't remember

her face.

"EDWARD! GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Esme shouted outside my door.

Oh shit. I almost forgot about school. I got ready and I drove my new car to my new school.

Carlisle gave me this Silver Volvo for my 17th birthday. I have this little obsession with cars that's why I take good care of this silver beauty.

I passed a lot of teenagers who were walking their way to school.

Forks High School was a bit far from my school.

It actually took me 20 minutes to get here.

I parked my car at the first empty parking lot i saw.

I got off my car and started walking towards the school.

I KNOW people were staring at me. Actually, MURMURING.

I hated it. And they didn't care if i knew that they were staring.

I just hope i could find people who would treat me like a normal person, cause i indeed am one.

I kept on walking. Not caring that people were looking at me oddly.

Until I stopped with the sight of an average heighted, long haired man with a very pale, petite and beautiful girl going to the same direction as i

was.

I didn't know why but she turned to my direction and met my gaze.

THOSE EYES. THEY- THEY'RE SOMEHOW, F-FFAMILIARR.

Could they be? :/

* * *

(A/N)

Hey guys! I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. :(

MY LAPTOP BROKE AND ALL MY FILES WERE DELETED. :((

I'm once again REALLY SORRY. :(

I hope you keep on supporting.

I think i'm sucking at this. :(

GUYS. I'M REALLY SORRY. :(

Take care okay?

xoxo,

EEYA. :)

* * *

Song of the Chapter. :)

**Superhuman Lyrics**

Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees

But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human

Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow

Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free

You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human

It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
I'm Going going, gone away love

You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (to me with your love)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human


End file.
